


A New Home

by JasL1215



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasL1215/pseuds/JasL1215
Summary: Toby Mason is a six year old human child who wishes for someone to love him. One year earlier, Toby lost his mother Ashley Mason who died in a terrible car crash coming to pick him up from school one day. After Ashley's death, Toby was hard to console, but his father James Mason took the loss the hardest.Feeling as his life ending along with Ashley's, James began drinking heavily, and in turn started becoming abusive toward Toby. Mostly verbally abusive, he would call Toby weak, pathetic, and blamed Ashley's death on him. Heartbroken by his father's actions, Toby would make a wish upon a star to find a new home, and find a new family who would love him and not be mean to him like his father.How would the ponies of Equestria, especially The Mane Six react toward finding a lost human child in their land? Will the take him in and treat him as one of their own, or will they fear him and abandon him?





	1. Prologue

****As night fell upon the small town of Ponyville, there was a calm silence that drifted along the cool breeze of the evening air. Princess Lunaâ€™s moon casted a warm glow over the land of Equestria and brought a feeling of peace to the ponies who were asleep within their homes, except for one. Inside the cottage atop of the hill which overlooks Ponyville, Fluttershy laid in her bed silently crying to herself.  
  
  
She had her head buried within her forehooves and shook with light sobs, because she felt lonely without the presence of another in her home. No, she did not yearn for the company of a stallion as a mate, but what her heart desired was to have the chance to be the mother of a young foal.Although she had all of her animal friends to take care of, she truly wanted to have a family of her own, and to have a child to call her daughter or son.  
  
  
Slowly, she lifted her head up with tears rolling down her cheeks as she gazed out of her window at the moon. Itâ€™s reflection glistened in her tear-filled eyes as she released a shuddering breath _It feels so empty without a special little one to share my home with._ As she allowed the last remaining tears to roll down her cheeks, she clasped her hooves together.  
  
  
_Oh precious and beautiful moon of Princess Luna, please grant the wish I wish tonight. I wish for one day to become the mother of a young colt or filly and Â to one day have a family to call my own._ She closed her eyes and quietly kissed her hooves _Thank you Princess Luna for the beauty in which you bestow upon Equestria with your moon during the night._ After making her wish, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
In Canterlot City, Princess Luna stood outside on the balcony of Canterlot Castle and watched over the land with a warm smile on her face. She looked up at her moon with pride and admiration as she felt the wind caress her fur. Letting out a soft sigh, she was about to trot back into her bed chambers when her ears caught the sound of a ponyâ€™s wishes.   
  
  
_Oh, it seems like there is a pony whose heart is broken, because I can sense the sadness in the tone of her thoughts. I better concentrate so I can hear it a bit more clearer_ She calmly closed her eyes and focused on the sound of the mind, but soon she gasped _Oh dear, that is the mind ad heart of my and Tiaâ€™s good friend, the Element of Kindness, Fluttershy._ A frown slowly crept across the princessâ€™ muzzle.  
  
  
She could feel tears forming in her eyes as she heard the heartache of Fluttershyâ€™s wish and slowly opened them. Gazing up at her moon one last time, she gave a firm nod to herself _Donâ€™t worry my dear friend, you shall be granted your wish in time. I promise I willâ€¦. wait, whatâ€™s that?_ Suddenly her ears twitched as she could hear yet the thoughts of another soul. However, she could sense that tone to this mind was also saddened, but also the mind of a young one.  
  
  
Taking a few steps toward the rail of the balcony, she tilted her head to listen a little better _Oh my, I can sense deep sadness in this young soul, but it isnâ€™t Â a mind of Equestriaâ€™s it seems. Itâ€¦ sounds like itâ€™s coming from a place that is unfamiliar to me. Câ€™mon Luna concentrate_ She closed her eyes once more and listened in carefully.  
  
  
 _Earth_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_A storm raged on in the night on the planet, as streaks of razor sharp lightning lit up the night sky as it traveled along the starry canvas. Thunder rolled among the land, nearly shaking the ground with itâ€™s tremendous power. In a small residential area, the people who lived there were all quietly sleep within their homes, but outside the community in a eery forest, there was a young child.  
  
  
Scared and alone, the young boy decided to run away from the one person who was supposed to protect him, his father. He scavenged through the streets of the neighborhood, looking for any possible place to stay for the night, but he couldnâ€™t. Unable to find safe shelter from the storm, the boy ran to the forest and found a small cave that was abandoned.  
  
  
Now as he sat against the wall of the dark, damp cavern, he shook with sobs as rain poured down, striking the ground. He had his head buried in his lap as he hugged his legs close to his chest. The only clothing the child had on was a set of red wool pajamas and a light rain coat to keep him dry.  
  
  
The child was only six years old, but he has endured experiences that even the toughest adult would break under. Â As the storm continued, the boy looked out from the mouth of the cave and up into the sky to see just a hint of the moon. He allowed his tears to escape and roll down his cheeks as he clasped his hands together.   
  
  
_Star Light Star bright,_ _  
_ _  
_ _The first star I see tonight,_ _  
_ _  
_ _I wish I may, I wish I might,_ _  
_ _  
_ _Have the wish I wish tonight._ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _I wish to leave this scary place and find me a new home to live where I can have a new family that will love me. I wish I could find someone that will love me and not be mean to meâ€¦ like my daddy is._ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_He kissed his clasped hands and looked down to his chest. Around his neck hung a golden chain that held a heart-shaped pendant. The boy held the locket in the palm of his hand and carefully opened it Inside on the left side was the inscription _To my precious baby boy, Toby_ and on the right was a picture of a blonde-haired woman with sky blue eyes, and she was holding an infant wrapped up with a light blue blanket.  
  
  
He gently closed the locket back and placed his lips to it in a soft kiss _I miss you so much Mommy, I love you_. As time passed, the storm started to die down, but the boy felt so weak and tired after leaving his home that he laid himself down upon the ground of the cave, curled up into a small ball, and cried himself to sleep.  
  
  
While he slept, an orb of blue light appeared over his small form _You poor, poor child, you indeed are a broken soul. Worry not little one, for I shall grant your wish, and you shall have the true, warm love in which you seek._ Soon the young childâ€™s body was enveloped in a gentle, calming blue aura, and slowly he started to fade away within the light.  
  
  
 _Back in Equestria_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_Princess Luna appeared in the front of Fluttershyâ€™s cottage and using her magic, she conjured a small woven basket. Inside the basket laid the young child, wrapped in a warm, soft white blanket. A warm smile crept across Lunaâ€™s face as the little boy slept and she leaned her head down to kiss at his cheek â€œRest peacefully little one, for in the morning, you shall meet the one who shall take care of you.â€� She whispered softly into his ear as she stepped back from the basket and looked up at her moon.  
  
  
 __I hope I done the right thing in bringing this creature here. I just wonder what has happened in his life that caused his heart as young as he is to be truly broken.  
  



	2. Chapter One: Finding Toby

The song of the mellow larks could be heard traveling along the calm, cool morning breeze as the sun started to ascend into the sky. Although the sound was pleasant for most of the ponies of Ponyville, it was however nerve wrecking for Fluttershyâ€™s pet bunny, Angel. The rabbit trudged out of his hut, his paws thumping against the ground and he had his ears covered.

  
  


He grunted as he looked up to see the birds happily chirping away, perched on the branches of a tree in front of Fluttershyâ€™s home. He soon grabbed a small stone and threw it with all his might, but it barely reached up to the branch. The birds chirped with laughter at the rabbits pitiful attempt and Angel just grunted with frustration.

  
  


Angel waved a little fist in the air at the birds, chittering angrily before storming off toward the cottage for something to eat. He tried to shake away his frustration as he felt his tummy grumble, so he started to hop. Once he approached the house, he froze in his tracks as he saw the basket on the porch step. He could hear faint groaning emanating from it and cautiously took a step toward it.

  
  


As he peeked into see what was the source of the noise, he noticed a warm, wool blanket wrapped around a small object. He reached a paw into to touch the blanket, but he jumped back a bit as it moved at his touch, and the rabbit made a small squeak. His brows furrowed with curiosity as he took another step toward the basket and this time he leaned his head into it to sniff at the object.

  
  


A yawn escaped from the lips of the child, causing Angel to twitch his nose and ears. He peered in a little more into the basket until he could see the boyâ€™s face and gasped at seeing that he had no fur at all, except for the hair on top of his head. The bunny quietly stepped around the basket to enter the house, but knew that he had to wake his caretaker and let her know that there was a strange creature outside.

  
  


Inside Fluttershy was tending to all of her animal friends by giving them their morning meals and daily vitamins â€œNow, now Mr. Cheeky, you know youâ€™ve got to take your medicine so you donâ€™t have anymore tummy aches.â€� She was trying to encourage one of her few chipmunks to take a small pink and white pill â€œRemember last time you ate too many acorns that you ended up being sick for two whole days.â€� She gave a pleading smile to the little critter.

  
  


The chipmunk groaned a little, but obliged and took the pill along with his drink of water. Fluttershy beamed with joy and gently patted him on the head â€œThats a good boy Mr. Cheeky. Now you finish your breakfast, and then you can go outside to enjoy the day.â€� She smiled warmly as she turned to see all the other animals enjoying their breakfast.

  
  


Angel slipped through the bottom half of the front door when he saw his caretaker feeding the other animals. He grunted, crossed his arms, and tapped his paw against the floor in frustration that she already started giving out food. Fluttershy turned around with a warm smile when she spotted the bunny â€œOh hi Angel sweetheart!â€� She smiled and trotted over to her pet bunny.

  
  


She reached a hoof to pat at his head, but he smacked it away, causing her to gasp â€œNow Angel, what was that for?â€� She looked down at the rabbit and gasped â€œOh, you think I forgot about your breakfast, donâ€™t you?â€� Angel nodded his head and Fluttershy giggled â€œNow you should know better than that baby, I could never forget about my precious Angel Bunny!â€� She scooped him up from under his arms and nuzzled her cheek against his.

  
  


Suddenly he remembered the creature in the basket outside and wiggled free from Fluttershyâ€™s embrace. He landed on the floor and started chittering frantically â€œAngel sweetie, whatâ€™s the matter?â€� She looked a bit confused at his behavior until he pointed towards the door with a finger â€œOh, is there something out there?â€� Frustrated, Angle smacked his forehead with a paw and nodded.

  
  


Fluttershy gazed at the door and back at Angel â€œWell you go into the kitchen to get your salad Angel. I made your special salad this morning, but donâ€™t get used to it, because Iâ€™ll only make it once in a while.â€� She gave him a kiss between his ears as he beamed and hopped into the kitchen. Fluttershy gave a small giggle as she trotted toward the door and opened it â€œNow I wonder what isâ€¦. Oh my!â€� She squeaked as she saw the basket on the porch step and could see a glimpse of the boy wrapped up in the blanket.

  
  


She trotted closer to it and looked down to see the childâ€™s hairless face _Oh, poor dear, it looks like a small colt, but he has no fur._  
She bit her lower lip and looked around in search of a note or anything _Well there isnâ€™t a note, but who could have left such a small one here on my doorstep._ She reached down with a hoof to gently touch at the boy and immediately pulled back when he moved a little _Oh my, I better get him inside._ Quietly and carefully, she grasped the handle of the basket, and picked up to carry it inside.

  
  


She trotted through the living room with the animals looking curiously at the basket while they ate. She trotted up stairs to her room and placed the basket down beside her bed. She looked down at the sleeping child with a warm smile _I donâ€™t know what you are little one, but I promise I will take good care of you until I can find out where you came from and find a way to get you back home._ She leaned her head down to give the boy a small kiss on the forehead before turning around to trot back downstairs.

  
  


_I wonder what kind of creature he is, but most importantly I wonder who would leave such a young one alone like that._


	3. Chapter Two: Toby Meets Fluttershy

While Fluttershy was downstairs fixing herself something for breakfast, upstairs the young child started to stir in his sleep. A small smile crept across his face as he could feel a sense of warmth comfort him while he let out a slight yawn and blinked his eyes open. Once his vision became clear, he looked around to find himself in someoneâ€™s bedroom, but he suddenly became extremely nervous.

  
  


_Wait, where am I? I thought I was sleeping in a cave in the woods at home_. He slowly uncurled himself, to discover that he was wrapped up in a soft, warm, wool blanket, and he let out a sigh of comfort _This is sure is a nice and warm blanket, but who put me in this basket._ He carefully crawled from underneath the blanket and climbed out of the basket.

  
  


As he stood up he stretched out his arms and continued to look around the room with a soft smile _Itâ€™s very pretty and comfy in here, but I wonder whose room this is_. He carefully started to walk around until he heard the sound of someone talking â€œAngel honey, you stay down here and watch after your friends while I go upstairs to see if our little guest is awake.â€� The tone in her voice sounded sweet, but he froze in fear from being seen.

  
  


Quickly he walked back over to the basket, climbed inside, and curled up underneath the blanket. The sound of hoofsteps approaching the top of the stairs could be heard and the boy started to shake like a leaf. He swallowed nervously as the steps got closer _I hope she doesnâ€™t find me and hurt me._ He curled up tighter into a ball and covered his head with his arms as the hoofsteps stopped.

  
  


Fluttershy stood over the basket and looked down at the movement under the blanket. The sight of the trembling form caused a deep frown to creep across her muzzle _Oh dear, the poor creature is scared to death_. She carefully used her hoof to slowly remove the blanket to reveal the shaking child and felt her heart break at the sight.

  
  


She cleared her throat â€œHello little one, please donâ€™t be afraid..â€� She tenderly touched his shaking form with a hoof and carefully stroked him along the side.

  
  


Slowly, the boy stopped his shaking a bit and uncovered his head to look up at the pegasus talking to him. He opened his eyes to see the soft expression of Fluttershy and a deep swallow rolled down his throat â€œPlease donâ€™t hurt me.â€� A slight whimper escaped the childâ€™s lips.

  
  


To make herself appear less threatening, Fluttershy carefully sat down on her haunches and gave the child a maternal smile â€œOh sweetie, I could never hurt such a precious little one like you.â€� She gave him a warm, reassuring smile â€œPlease donâ€™t be scared dear, I just want to make sure youâ€™re okay.â€�

  
  


He could sense the sincerity in her voice as he climbed out of the basket. When he planted his feet on the wooden floor, he only came up to the top of Fluttershyâ€™s forelegs as he looked up at her. He gave her a small, thankful smile, but remained quiet.

  
  


â€œOh my, you sure are a little one, arenâ€™t you?â€� She spoke in the softest of tones so not scare the boy any further. She carefully laid down on her stomach placing a foreleg on each side of him so they could look at each other in the eyes â€œThereâ€¦ now thatâ€™s better, isnâ€™t it?â€� She looked at him with that same maternal expression â€œItâ€™s nice to meet you little one, my name is Fluttershy. What is your name sweetheart?â€�

  
  


After noticing how nice she was acting toward him, the child calmed himself completely, took in a deep breath, and exhaled. â€œMy name is Toby Mason Miss Fluttershy, itâ€™s nice to meet you.â€� His tone was small, but respectful in the manner in which he spoke.

  
  


_Miss Fluttershy? Iâ€™ve never been called Miss before, but that sure is respectful of him_. Fluttershy shook away her thoughts as she nodded â€œWell, that is certainly is a nice name Toby, but you donâ€™t have to call me Miss. That sure is very courteous and respectful of you, but Fluttershy is just fine, okay?â€� She lifted her hoof and gently rubbed at his shoulder â€œUmâ€¦if I may ask Tobyâ€¦ umâ€¦ do you remember how you got here?â€�

  
  


While he thought on her question, a slow frown crept across his face and he looked in her eyes, and gave her a shake of his head â€œNo I donâ€™t Fluttershy. I remember going to sleep in a cave in the forest, and when I woke up, I was here in this room.â€� He sighed softly and lowered his head to look at the floor.

  
  


Fluttershy frowned at the sight of the boy and could tell he was truly sad about something. A mixed look of curiosity and sadness washed over her face _A cave? Why would such a little colt like Toby sleep in a cave? Does he not have a home?_ She once again and shook away her thoughts as she used her hoof to lift his chin to look at him â€œOh you poor dear, donâ€™t be sad, youâ€™re safe here. This is my home Toby, and you are more than welcomed to stay here as long as you want until we can get you back to your home.â€� She leaned her head forward and nuzzled his cheek.

  
  


As soon as he heard the possibility of returning home, Toby looked at Fluttershy with fear in his eyes â€œNo Fluttershy, please, I donâ€™t want to go back home!â€� He cried out some and immediately wrapped his arms around her neck tightly. He started to shake â€œI donâ€™t want to go back home! I donâ€™t want to go back to my daddy!â€� He buried his face into the warm, soft fur of shoulder and started to cry.

  
  


Fluttershy was stunned at the sudden reaction of Toby and felt her heart break again.She wrapped her foreleg around his back in a comforting embrace and rubbed at it tenderly as she calmly shushed into his ears to calm him down. She continued to hold him gently against her shoulder until he silenced his crying. She gently pulled away giving him a soft smile â€œDo you feel better now sweetheart?â€�

  
  


He sniffled and wiped away the remainder of his tears â€œ A little bit Fluttershy, thank you.â€� His tone was so small and soft.

  
  


She gave him a nod and held his hand in her hoof as she rubbed the top of it with the other â€œYouâ€™re welcome Toby.â€� She could tell that the boy has been through a lot, but decided not to question him until he was ready. She looked into his eyes â€œAre you hungry dear? You can come downstairs with me and Iâ€™ll fix you something for breakfast, and then we can go introduce you to my friends.â€�

  
  


Toby felt his stomach let out a small growl, earning a small giggle from Fluttershy. He blushed a slight shade of pink â€œYes, Iâ€™m a little hungry Fluttershy.â€�

  
  


She slowly stood up and as she looked down at the boy â€œUmâ€¦ if you would like Toby, I can either carry you on my back or you can hold onto my tail while we go downstairs.â€� She crouches forward on her forelegs just in case he chose to climb up onto her back.

  
  


He carefully walked to her side and very gently reached down to grab at her tail â€œI think Iâ€™ll be okay walking Fluttershy, but thank you.â€� He gave a soft smile as he held her tail ever so lightly in his hand.

  
  


She smiled warmly at him and gave him a nod â€œOf course sweetheart. Just walk carefully behind me and be careful coming down the stairs.â€� She lifted her hoof up to gently stroke at his hair before turning and started to trot towards the stairs.

  
  


Once they reached the den of Fluttershyâ€™s cottage, the animals took notice of Toby and all of them looked at him curiously. The pegasus took notice of this and lightly scolded her animal friends â€œNow, now dears, donâ€™t stare. This is Toby, and heâ€™s going to be our guest for the time being, so I would appreciate it if you would treat him with care and respect.â€� They responded with chirps, chitters, and squeaks of understanding.

  
  


She led Toby into the kitchen and pulled out a chair from underneath the table â€œHere you go Toby, you can sit here while I fix you something.â€� She placed a hoof against her chin â€œUmâ€¦ if I may ask sweetheart, what do you like to eat? I never fed an animal or critter like you before.â€�

  
  


Toby looked at her curiously _Animal? She thinks Iâ€™m an animal?_ He quieted his thoughts as he climbed up into the chair â€œIf you have some Fluttershy, I do like oatmeal with some milk and honey in it. Itâ€™s what myâ€¦ Mommy used to make me for breakfast.â€� A slight frown crept across his lips.

  
  
  


Fluttershy could hear a tinge of pain in the last comment, but opted not to push the matter, not yet that is. She nodded â€œOf course Toby, I can make you some oatmeal.â€� She trotted over to the pantry â€œI know sweetheart, Iâ€™ll make you my motherâ€™s oatmeal she fixed me at times when I was a filly.â€�

  
  


She gathered a container that she kept some fresh oats in, a jar of honey, and a mortar & pestle. She trotted over to the counter and placed the items near the sink as she then trotted toward her fridge. Inside the fridge, she got a bottle of milk, a couple of blueberries, raspberries, and some pecan, and then trotted back over to the counter.

  
  


While she was preparing his breakfast, Toby looked around her kitchen and could feel the warmth and coziness of her home. He looked at her â€œFluttershy, you have a nice home.â€�

  
  


She added the final touches to the bowl of oatmeal and trotted over to the kitchen table, placing the bowl in front of him. She gave a thankful nod â€œWell thank you Toby, I try to keep it tidy and always comfortable for all of my friends.â€� She gave a blushing smile â€œI hope you like the oatmeal sweetie. Not only did I add milk and honey to it, but I also mixed some freshly picked berries in it to make it extra tasty.â€� She let out a slight squeal â€œOh I almost forgot, hold on Toby.â€� She trotted over to the counter and retrieved a spoon from the silverware drawer. She returned and gave it to him â€œHere you go dear.â€�

  
  


He gently took it from her and nodded â€œThank you Fluttershy.â€� He dipped his spoon into the bowl, scooped some oatmeal out, and brought it to his lips to take a bite.As he chewed, he could tase the sweetness of the honey, softness of milk absorbed oats, and the tartness, yet juiciness of the berries. He swallowed his first bite and smiled a little more brightly at Fluttershy â€œMmâ€¦ this oatmeal is real good Fluttershy.â€�

  
  


â€œIâ€™m proud that you like it Toby, itâ€™s a recipe that my mother passed down to me. Itâ€™s not only sweet, filling, but also very healthy.â€� She gave him a wink as she sighed softly â€œAfter you do get done eating Toby, will you be okay with going to visit my other friends?â€�

  
  


He took another swallow before replying â€œYes Fluttershy, I would like that. Are your friends nice and caring like you though?â€�

  
  


â€œOh of course they are sweetheart. Iâ€™m sure they will think are just a precious little colt just like I do.â€� She reached across the table to rub at his arm reassuringly â€œDonâ€™t you worry Toby, youâ€™ll like them.â€� She winked at him.

  
  


He nodded and continued to eat the remainder of his oatmeal. A few minutes passed before he completed his breakfast and he rubbed at his now full tummy. Fluttershy giggled softly at the sight and trotted beside him â€œHow about I let you ride on my back while we go visit my friends Toby, is that okay?â€�

  
  


He nodded â€œOkay Fluttershy, only if you donâ€™t mind and if Iâ€™m not too heavy.â€�

  
  


â€œAlright dear, just climb on.â€� She scooted closer for him to get on. He carefully reached out to wrap his arms around her neck and then crawled his body onto her back â€œThere you go Toby and you are light as a feather.â€� She giggled and trotted into the living room.

  
  


The animals were making noise amongst themselves, but Angel Bunny hopped over to his caretaker once he saw her enter with the child on her back. She smiled warmly down at him â€œAngel honey, Toby and I are going to go visit the girls, and you are in charge while weâ€™re gone, do you understand?â€�

  
  


He nodded and gave a salute of his paw â€œThatâ€™s my Angel Bunny, I love you.â€� Fluttershy leaned her head down and kissed the top of his head between his ears. She then looked at the other animals â€œYou all behave while Iâ€™m gone.â€� They responded with chitters, chirps, and squeaks â€œAre you ready Toby?" She turned her head to look at the boy and he gave her a slight nod in response.

  
  


She trotted toward the door and exited her cottage â€œOkay sweetheart, I think the first place we need to go is to Carousel Boutique. My friend Rarity is real kind and she makes the best suits and dresses in all of Ponyville. Iâ€™m sure she wonâ€™t mind making you a pair of new clothes.â€� She gave him a warm smile as she started their trek toward the small town of Ponyville.

  
  


_I hope my friends will be accepting of him. There is something wrong with him and I can tell that his heart is broken. But Iâ€™m not going to ask any questions, not until heâ€™s ready to talk about it. I just hope Twilight will know what kind of creature he is, and how he ended up here in Equestria._


	4. Chapter Three: Introducing Toby

As she approached the bridge to cross into Ponyville, Fluttershy stopped and turned to look at Toby â€œNow sweetheart, before we get into town, Iâ€™m going to hide you underneath my mane, okay? I donâ€™t want the other ponies to scare you or make you feel nervous by staring at you.â€� She gave him a warm smile and nuzzled his cheek.

Â 

Â 

He let out a giggle and blushed â€œOkay Fluttershy, I understand.â€� He carefully curled up onto the mareâ€™s back so she could lay her mane over him. As the smooth, wavy hair brushed against his face, Toby let out a small giggle.

Â 

  
Fluttershy smiled softly at the sound of his laugh  _ Heâ€™s such a precious child and very polite when he speaks. I just hope I can find out what happened to him.  _ She frowned a little as she saw that he was nice and covered by her mane before trotting across the bridge.

Â 

  
As she entered into town, some of the towns ponies greeted her with either a wave of their hooves or nod of their heads in which she returned. She made her way toward the Carousel Boutique when a familiar voice caught her attention â€œHeya Flutters, whatâ€™s happening?â€� She looked up to see a cyan pegasus with a rainbow-colored mane and tail slowly hover down beside her.

Â 

  
â€œUmâ€¦. hi Rainbow Dash, how are you?â€� She gave a warm smile to her fellow pegasus and friend. She swallowed a bit awkwardly as she felt light shaking on her back â€œUmâ€¦ I was on my way to see Rarity if you would like to follow me.â€�

Â 

Â 

Rainbow simply shrugged her shoulders â€œSounds cool too me, Iâ€™m off weather duty today anyways.â€� She chuckled, but as she stood beside Fluttershy she noticed something sticking out from underneath her mane. Being curious she asked â€œHey Fluttershy, whatâ€™s this sticking out of your mane?â€� She reached to touch at Tobyâ€™s leg.

Â 

  
â€œNo wait Rainbow Dash donâ€™tâ€¦â€� It was too late to respond as Toby let out a little scream after being touched and he fell off her back and onto the ground with a thud. Fluttershy gasped as she turned to look down at the fallen child â€œOh my goodness, Toby are you okay?â€� She leaned her head down to gently grasp at the collar of his shirt with her teeth and lifted him up onto his feet.

Â 

Â 

Rainbow chuckled nervously â€œHeh.. sorry Flutters.â€� She rubbed the back of her neck and looked curiously at the little boy â€œWho's the little guy and what is he?â€� She carefully trotted close to him and placed a hoof on his shoulder â€œAre you alright kiddo? I didnâ€™t mean to scare you.â€� She then ruffled his hair.

Â 

Â 

Fluttershy finished brushing the last remaining dirt off Tobyâ€™s clothes and looked at Rainbow, sighing heavily. She carefully lifted Toby by his shirt collar again with her teeth and turned to set him on her back. She turned toward Rainbow Dash â€œRainbow Dash, this is Toby. Toby this is Rainbow Dash, one of my best friends andâ€¦â€� 

Â 

Â 

â€œAnd the fastest flyer in all of Equestria!â€� Rainbow shot up in the air and shot a couple of poses â€œThe one, the only, the awesome one, Rainbow Dash!â€� She chuckled and hovered back down onto the ground and placed a hoof on his shoulder â€œItâ€™s great to meet ya little dude!â€� She gave him a wink and reached up to ruffle is hair.

Â 

Â 

Toby giggled at the ruffle of his hair and smiled â€œIt nice to meet you too Miss Rainbow Dash.â€� He hugged at Fluttershyâ€™s neck as he sat on her back.

Â 

Â 

A curious expression washed over Rainbowâ€™s face â€œMiss Rainbow Dash?â€� She lightly scoffed and shook her head â€œThereâ€™s no need to call me Miss kiddo, Rainbow Dash, or Rainbow is just fine.â€� She gave another playful wink at him and looked at Fluttershy â€œWell, if you two are going to the boutique, Iâ€™m ready.â€� She hovered in the air and looked at the child curiously â€œHey Toby, have you ever been flying before? I could take you for aâ€¦â€�

Â 

Â 

â€œNo!â€� A squeal escaped Fluttershyâ€™s lips as she placed a hoof against her mouth. She looked back at Toby who jumped a little at her sudden outburst â€œUmâ€¦ Iâ€™m sorry sweetheart.â€� She then looked up at Rainbow Dash â€œUmâ€¦ Rainbow Dashâ€¦ umâ€¦ I just donâ€™t think you should take him for a rideâ€¦ umâ€¦ just not yet you know. We all know how fast you can fly, and Iâ€™m afraid it will scare him.â€� She turned her head and smiled warmly at Toby.

Â 

  
Rainbow shrugged her shoulders â€œEh, alright Flutters. Iâ€™ll wait tilâ€™ the little guy gets used to being around here, but I will take him for a flight.â€� She smirked and then hovered close to Toby â€œAnd I promise you will love it kiddo!â€� She ruffled his hair and hovered back in the air.

Â 

  
Fluttershy nodded â€œOkay Toby, letâ€™s go see if Rarity will make you some new clothes.â€� She nuzzled his cheek, and then turned to head toward the Carousel Boutique with Rainbow Dash following in tow.

Â 

Â 

As they approached the boutique Fluttershy reached a hoof up to knock on the door. Soon the sound of a happy humming could be heard â€œComing!â€� The sound of a regal, elegant voice rang from inside as Toby hid under Fluttershyâ€™s mane. 

Â 

  
The door opened with a light blue aura surrounding it, revealing the fashionista with a warm smile on her face â€œOh good morning darlings.â€� She greeted the two mares and stepped to the side â€œPlease, please come in, I was just finishing up my latest outfit for a client of mine.â€� She motioned them to enter with a hoof.

Â 

Â 

Rarity led the two through the living room â€œWould you two like some freshly brewed mint tea? I was just about to put on a pot when you dears arrived.â€� She smiled warmly back at the two â€œYou two can take a seat in here while I go fix it. It will be done in just a jiffy.â€� She giggled as she trots into the kitchen.

Â 

Â 

Rainbow and Fluttershy trotted toward the sofa when the shy pegasus stopped â€œRainbowâ€¦ umâ€¦ how do you think Rarity will react to Toby?â€� She looked back underneath her mane â€œAre you okay dear? There isnâ€™t need to be afraid, I promise. Rarity is a very kind and polite pony, and Iâ€™m sure she wonâ€™t mind making some new, clean clothes for you.â€� She nuzzles at his cheek.

Â 

  
â€œIâ€™m sure Rarity is going to love the little guy Fluttershy. I mean look at Spike for Celestiaâ€™s sake, heâ€™s a baby dragon, and she always calls him her â€˜little Spiky-Wiky.â€� She speaks in a cutesy, mocking tone.

She smirks and chuckles â€œSo donâ€™t worry Flutters about her liking the little dude.â€� She climbed up on the sofa and laid down.

Â 

Â 

â€œWhat little dude Rainbow darling?â€� Fluttershy let out a slight squeal at the returning unicorn. Rarity levitated three cups of mint tea in her magic â€œWho might I ask are you talking about dear?â€� She gave Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash each their cup.

  
  
Fluttershy bit her lower lip â€œUmâ€¦ well Rarityâ€¦ umâ€¦ I would like for you to meet somepony. Umâ€¦ howeverâ€¦ he isnâ€™t quite a pony.â€� A deep, nervous swallow traveled down her throat.

Â 

Â 

A beaming smile spread across the unicornâ€™s muzzle â€œOh? Of course darling, I would be delighted to meet this new acquaintance of yours. If heâ€™s not a pony, then what may I ask what is he exactly?â€� She looked at Fluttershy curiously.

Â 

Â 

Fluttershy placed her cup of tea down on the side table next to the sofa and carefully lowered herself to the floor, tucking her legs underneath her. She turned her head back toward her mane â€œOkay Toby, you can show yourself.â€� Rarity watched as Fluttershy nuzzled into her mane.

Â 

  
Arching her brows in wonder, Rarity soon saw the little boy climb out from underneath her mane, off her back, and onto the floor. She beamed as she noticed he only came up to the top of her forelegs as she could see. She beamed at the sight of the child â€œOh my! Fluttershy dear, he is absolutely precious!â€� 

Â 

Â 

Fluttershy nodded and smiled warmly at Toby â€œToby sweetheart, I would like for you to meet Rarity. She is another good friend of mine and also the top clothes designer here in Ponyville.â€� She looked at Rarity â€œRarity, this sweet little colt is Toby and I discovered him on my doorstep this morning.â€� She noticed Toby standing still as a statue and could sense that he was nervous. 

Â 

Â 

Rarity could tell that he was nervous so she carefully lowered herself to the floor so she could be somewhat eye level with him. With a warm smile, she spoke with her elegant yet soft tone â€œWell Toby darling, itâ€™s a great pleasure to meet you.â€� To ease his nervousness, she carefully reached out her hoof and took one of his small hands in it â€œPlease donâ€™t be afraid dear, Iâ€™m not going to hurt you. Youâ€™re a darling little thing, you know that?â€� She gave him a wink and reached up with the other hoof to rub the back of his hand.

Â 

Â 

He blushed as he felt the warm, soft fur of her hoof rub at his hand. He looked up into her sky, blue eyes and softly spoke â€œHello Miss Rarity, itâ€™s nice to meet you too.â€� He blushed at the comment â€œThank you Miss Rarity.â€� He gave a soft smile.

Â 

  
â€œOh my, such manners you have for a young one Toby. I truly appreciate you calling me Miss, but that is unnecessary dear. You may just call me Rarity, all my friends do.â€� She gave him a warm smile, but as she looked at him more carefully, she noticed his clothes were worn and dirty. 

  
  
Fluttershy smiled at how the two interacted with each other, but she noticed Rarityâ€™s look of careful concentration and sighed heavily. Carefully, she placed a foreleg around the boyâ€™s shoulders and looked at the unicorn â€œRarityâ€¦ umâ€¦ I was wondering if you couldâ€¦ umâ€¦ if itâ€™s not too much troubleâ€¦ if you could make Toby a new pair of clothes?â€� She bit her lower lip.

Â 

Â 

â€œAsk no more my dear, I would be more than honored to make this darling little one a new set of clothes.â€� She gave Fluttershy a warm smile and looked at Toby as she carefully stood back up â€œToby darling, would you be a dear and follow me for a bit?â€� 

Â 

Â 

â€œYes Maâ€™am.â€� He spoke respectfully as he looked up at Fluttershy who gave him a nod that it was okay. He walked behind Rarity as she led him to a set of three mirrors with a short pedestal in front of them.

Â 

Â 

Rarity carefully placed a foreleg around the boyâ€™s shoulders â€œIf you donâ€™t mind dear, just step up here and Iâ€™ll take your measurements so I can get started on your new outfit.â€� She smiled warmly down at him and stroked his head with a hoof. He nodded as he carefully stepped up onto the pedestal â€œIf itâ€™s not too much trouble Toby, could you stretch out yourâ€¦â€� She touches an arm and Â he nodded as he stretched out both arms.

Â 

Â 

She levitated some measuring tape, a pencil, and a notepad over so she could begin writing down his measurements. After writing all the information down, she gently rubbed his shoulder â€œAll done sweetheart, you did a marvelous job.â€� She looked over at Fluttershy â€œFluttershy darling, how about you take Toby upstairs and prepare a warm bath for him?â€� She gave a warm smile to her pegasus friend.

Â 

Â 

â€œThat is a good idea Rarity, thank you. Rainbow would youâ€¦â€� As she turned to look at Rainbow, the cyan mare was already fast asleep on the red satin sofa. She giggled a bit and looked at Toby â€œUm.. does that sound okay with you Toby? Iâ€™m sure youâ€™ll feel a whole lot better and refreshed.â€� She reached up and stroked his head.

Â 

Â 

He blushed at being stroked along his head by her hoof as the feeling brought back memories of the care his mother used to show him. He looked up at her and nodded â€œI would like that Fluttershy.â€� With that said, Fluttershy leaned forward to let him climb onto her back. This time, he placed each leg on each side of her and hugged her neck instead of hiding underneath her mane.

Â 

Â 

As she turned to head toward the stairs, Rarity spoke up â€œOh Toby dear, if a lady may ask, what is your favorite color?â€� 

  
  
Toby turned to look at the fashionista â€œMy favorite color is red Rarity.â€� He gave a soft smile.

Â 

  
She returned the smile with a firm, yet acknowledging nod â€œThank you darling. Now go and get your bath, and after you are done, you will have a fresh new pair of clothes waiting for you.â€� She trotted up to the pair and gently patted the boy on the back.

Â 

Â 

A thankful expression washed over Fluttershyâ€™s face as she spoke softly â€œThank you Rarity.â€� The white mare simply nodded as Fluttershy turned and trotted upstairs. Once upstairs Fluttershy trotted into the bathroom and started the bath water. She made the sure the temperature was just right, not too hot, not too cold as she dipped her hoof into the tub.

  
  
After allowing Toby to climb off her back, she looked down at him with a warm smile â€œSweetheart, Iâ€™ll just be right across the hall in Rarityâ€™s bedroom when you are finished, okay?â€� She stroked his hair â€œJust knock on the door once youâ€™re done and weâ€™ll give you your new pair of clothes.â€�

Â 

Â 

â€œOkay Fluttershy, thank you.â€� He looked up, returning the smile as he watched Fluttershy turn to trot out of the bathroom and carefully shut the door. As he was starting to prepare to get in the bathtub, a thought ran through his mind  _ Fluttershy is so caring toward me that she reminds me of Mommy.  _ A soft smile crept across his face, but it soon turned into a frown and he sniffled Â  _ I miss you Mommy. _

Â 

Â 

Fluttershy trotted across the hall to Rarityâ€™s bedroom where the unicorn mare was working diligently on the childâ€™s clothes. The unicorn caught her entering in the corner of her eye as she concentrated on the clothes â€œOh Fluttershy darling, I think Toby is going to love these clothes! I canâ€™t wait for him to put them on! â€œShe giggled excitedly.

  
  
Fluttershy gave a warm smile as she trotted over in front of Rarityâ€™s bed and laid down â€œIâ€™m sure he will Rarity.â€� She let out a heavy sigh which caused Rarityâ€™s ears to twitch with curiosity. Â After adding the finishing touches to the outfit, she hung the clothes on the rack near her bedroom window and trotted over to lay beside Fluttershy.

Â 

Â 

With a concerned look etched over her face, Rarity placed a hoof on Fluttershyâ€™s shoulder â€œWhat is the matter dear?â€� She rubbed at the pegasusâ€™ shoulder soothingly â€œIs it about Toby?â€�

Â 

Â 

Another heavy sigh escaped Fluttershyâ€™s lips and she nodded â€œWell, to be honest Rarity, it is.â€� She turned her head and looked outside at the clear blue sky â€œHe is indeed a precious little colt, but thatâ€™s it, I donâ€™t donâ€™t really know what kind of creature he is. Heâ€™s not a pony and I donâ€™t know where he came from. He just showed up on my doorstep and I just couldnâ€™t abandon him without any shelter.â€� She felt tears sting her eyes.

  
  
â€œShhâ€¦ shh.. try to relax dear, you done the right thing. We might not know what kind of animal the little one might be, but I can assure you that bringing him into your home showed that you truly are the Element of Kindness.â€� She patted Fluttershyâ€™s back.

  
  
The yellow mare sniffled and turned her attention back to Rarity â€œThank you Rarity, that means a lot.â€� She gives a small smile, but that soon turns into a frown â€œAlso, I believe there is something deeply bothering Toby.â€� She felt the prickling of tears return to her eyes.

  
  
Rarity looked on concerned for her friend â€œOh? Well, he seems like just the sweetest little thing Iâ€™ve ever met darling. What do you think is bothering him?â€� She continued to rub at Fluttershyâ€™s back.

Â 

Â 

â€œI really donâ€™t know to be honest Rarity, but when I mentioned about finding a way to get him back home, he immediately hugged me around my neck and started to cry.â€� A heavy sigh escaped her lips â€œThen when he spoke about his mother, he took a short pause and I could see the sadness in his eyes.â€� She reached up with a hoof to wipe at a lone tear rolling down her cheek â€œI want to say something to him, but I just feel I should wait until he is ready to talk.â€� She sniffled.

Â 

Â 

â€œI believe that would be for the best dear.â€� Rarity gave a warm smile as she took her hoof off her friendâ€™s back â€œIf there is something bothering the little darling, it would be best if he speaks about it without us trying to push him.â€� She carefully stood up and levitated the finished outfit â€œIâ€™m going to go see if our new little friend is done with his bath.â€� She trotted out of her bedroom.

Â 

Â 

As she trotted across the hall, she gently knocked on the bathroom door â€œToby dear, are you done with your bath?â€� She smiled warmly as she waited for his reply.

Â 

  
â€œYes Maâ€™am, I am.â€� He spoke from inside and Rarity carefully hung his clothes on the hook on her bathroom door.

  
  
â€œThat is marvelous sweetheart. Iâ€™m just going to hang your clothes outside the door and when you are done, just walk across the hallway to my room.â€� She carefully turned and trotted back into her room and smiled warmly at Fluttershy â€œHeâ€™ll be out in a little bit, and weâ€™ll see him in his new ensemble.â€� She beamed with glee â€œI canâ€™t wait to see him in it Fluttershy! Iâ€™m so proud of myself! I just hope heâ€™ll like them.â€�

Â 

Â 

â€œIâ€™m sure heâ€™ll love them Rarity. You make great and comfortable clothes.â€� Fluttershy returned the smile â€œAfter we get done here, I was thinking about taking him to meet the others. Would you like to join us Rarity?â€�

Â 

Â 

â€œOh, that sounds like a grand idea Fluttershy. I bet the girls will just love him!â€� Rarity beamed with glee as the two heard a loud yawn come from the door and they saw Rainbow trotting â€œWell itâ€™s good to see youâ€™re finally awake dear. Did you have a good rest?â€�

Â 

Â 

She smacked her lips after yawning and nodded â€œYou bet Rares. I got to admit, that sofa of yours is very comfy. Feels like sleeping on a cloud, but just a little.â€� She chuckles and looked around â€œHey, whereâ€™s the little guy at?â€� She scratched the back of her head.

Â 

Â 

As soon as she asked that, Toby walked out of the bathroom and across the hallway, stopping in the doorway to Rarityâ€™s room. The three mares turned to see the newly dressed boy and Rarity gasped â€œOh my! Toby darling, you look absolutely dashing!â€� She beams as she trots up to him and runs her hoof over any creases that may be remaining to smooth them out â€œDo they feel soft and warm enough dear?â€� She reached up and stroked at his hair.

Â 

Â 

â€œYes Maâ€™am, they are very soft and warm. Thank you.â€� He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her foreleg, giving it a light hug.

  
  
â€œAww.. well you are very welcome darling.â€� She leaned her head down to give him a kiss on top of his head and wrapped her other foreleg around his back to return the hug. She felt tears form in her eyes at the gesture, but restrained herself from crying  _ Such a precious little colt he is. I wonder though what could be bothering the little darling. Maybe in time, heâ€™ll feel like telling us. _

Â 

Â 

The outfit consisted of royal blue jogging pants, black sneakers with red laces, royal blue t-shirt, and to complete it, a red hoodie. Toby just smiled and was in awe at how his favorite color was incorporated into the pair of clothes. 

Â 

  
Rainbow Dash trotted over to the boy and ruffled his hair â€œYou look awesome little guy!â€� A soft smirk crept across her muzzle as she reached her hoof down to pat at his back. She looked at the other two â€œSo where are we heading next?â€�

Â 

  
â€œUmâ€¦ if itâ€™s okay for me to say Tobyâ€¦ umâ€¦ you look adorable in your new clothes.â€� Fluttershy trotted up to him and stroked his hair, and then turned to Rainbow â€œI was thinking about introducing him to the others.â€� She gave a warm smile and looked down at Toby â€œHow would you like to meet our other friends sweetheart?â€�

  
  
He looked up at her with a soft smile and a simple nod â€œThat sounds nice Fluttershy, I would like that.â€�

Â 

Â 

â€œSounds like a cool plan to me!â€� Rainbow smirked and hovered in the air â€œIâ€™ll go on ahead to gather Applejack and Pinkie Pie, and weâ€™ll meet you at the library.â€� She saluted with a hoof and zoomed out of Rarityâ€™s opened bedroom window.

Â 

Â 

Rarity let out a low growl â€œGrrâ€¦ why canâ€™t she ever depart from some ponyâ€™s residence without being all dramatic.â€� She shook her head and then smiled warmly at Fluttershy and Toby â€œWell, darlings, if you are ready to go to Twilightâ€™s, I certainly am.â€� She turned and led the way out of her bedroom, Fluttershy and Toby in tow.

Â 

  
When they reached downstairs, Fluttershy turned to look down at Toby â€œSweetheart, would you like to ride on my back or maybe walk beside me on the way to Twilightâ€™s?â€� She gave him a maternal smile.

Â 

  
He thought for a bit â€œI think Iâ€™ll try and walk Fluttershy.â€� He returned the smile. Fluttershy simply nodded as they followed Rarity out of the boutique.

  
  


As the two mares and child were trekking through the streets of Ponyville, there were some murmurs and stares from some ponies who saw the boy following behind Fluttershy, keeping hold of her tail. He noticed the looks he was receiving from the towns ponies and he started to nervously shake. A frown crept across his face  _ Why are they looking at me like that? _ He tried to shake away his thoughts as the three approached a towering tree that appeared to be a giant treehouse. 

  
  
Fluttershy turned to look back at Toby with a warm smile â€œWell sweetheart, weâ€™re here. This is the Golden Oaks Library, the home of mine and Rarityâ€™s best friend, Princess Twilight Sparkle.â€� A rosy blush appeared on her cheeks.

Â 

Â 

â€œIndeed darling, Iâ€™m positive that Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie will all think you are absolutely adorable just like us!â€� Rarity beamed as she reached a hoof up and knocked on the door.

Â 

Â 

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Princess Twilight Sparkle â€œOh hello Fluttershy and Rarity, please come in. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash are here, and Spike is in the kitchen preparing us some cookies.â€� She gave a beaming smile before turning to trot back inside as the three entered with Toby still trailing behind Fluttershy with her tail over him.

Â 

  
â€œHowdy yall!â€� Applejack tipped her Stetson hat toward the two while she sat in the center with the library with Pinkie Pie beside her who had a wide grin plastered on her muzzle â€œAh heard that ya found quite the interesting critter Fluttershy.â€� She gave the shy pegasus a curious glare.

Â 

  
â€œYep, yep! Dashie came by Sugarcube Corner while was making a super special spectacular scrumptious delicious triple chocolate cake!â€� Pinkie Pie giggled happily â€œShe told me that we got to meet the little wittle thing!â€� She clapped her hooves together excitedly, earning a chuckle from the others.

Â 

  
Twilight rolled her eyes at Pinkieâ€™s giddiness and turned her attention to Fluttershy â€œYes, we all would like to meet this new creature youâ€™ve discovered Fluttershy.â€� She gave a warm, soft smile â€œAnd it would be great to learn about a brand new species here in Equestria.â€� 

Â 

Â 

Fluttershy bit her lower lip as she turned her head to look at her tail which shielded the child. She turned back to look at the three mares â€œUm.. okay, but he is very shy around others.â€� She softly spoke â€œToby sweetheart, itâ€™s okay, there is nothing to be afraid of. The rest of my friends would like to meet you.â€� She leaned her head toward her tail, peeking through the strands of light pink hair, and gave him a warm smile â€œThey are very nice, I promise.â€� She nuzzled his cheek and lifted her tail over him for him to come out from behind her.

Â 

Â 

He slowly walked to her side and looked at the three new mares while Rainbow Dash and Rarity sat on the opposite side of the rug. A nervous swallow traveled down his throat as he lifted a hand and waved â€œHi there.â€� He spoke ever so softly as if it were Fluttershy speaking.

Â 

  
In a flash Pinkie Pie zoomed toward the child and lifted him up in her forelegs â€œAwwâ€¦ He is such a sweet, little, wittle cutie wutie!â€� She brought him toward her and nuzzled his cheeks, a beaming smile spreading across her muzzle â€œHey there little sweetie! My name is Pinkie Pie and I love to throw parties. Parties with lots of cakes, cookies, ice cream, gamesâ€¦â€� Suddenly Toby was lifted out of Pinkieâ€™s grasp by Applejack.

  
  
The country mare placed Toby back down on the floor and turned toward Pinkie â€œPinkie, simmer down! Ah know that ya love to meet new ponies, but ya need to tone it down some around a little feller like this.â€� She placed a foreleg around the young boyâ€™s shoulders and looked down at him â€œSorry about that sugarcube. Pinkie can be quite, letâ€™s say rowdy when it comes to meeting new ponies here.â€� She chuckled a bit.

Â 

Â 

â€œYouâ€™re just being a party pooper Applejack!â€� Pinkie stuck her tongue out and looked at Toby â€œHehe.. itâ€™s nice to meet you though you little cutie! Maybe you can come by Sugarcube Corner and help me bake some cookies, cakes, and other tasty, delicious, and fun treats!â€� Pinkie began hopping around the circle of friends, causing Toby to giggle some at her antics.

Â 

Â 

Applejack rolled her eyes and returned her attention back to the boy â€œAnyways sugarcube, mah name is Applejack and itâ€™s a darn tootinâ€™ pleasure to meet ya little feller.â€� She rubbed the top of his head lightly with a hoof and tipped her hat to him â€œAh live on a farm called Sweet Apple Acres with the rest of mah family. Maybe someday, if you decide to stay here for a while, you could come pay a visit and Ah could show you around.â€� She patted his back and returned back her place on the rug.

Â 

  
Slowly, Twilight stood up with her wings outstretched â€œHello dear, my name is Princess Twilight Sparkle and indeed, it is a pleasure to meet you.â€� She trotted over to the child and placed a hoof on his shoulder â€œThere is no need to be afraid sweetie, we are all pleased to meet you, and we welcome you to Ponyville.â€� She rubbed from his shoulder down his arm in a comforting manner.

Â 

Â 

As he looked up at Twilight and the other two mares, he gave them each a soft smile â€œItâ€™s nice to meet you all, my name is Toby Mason.â€� He then saw a short and stout dragon enter into the den area of the library â€œA dragon!?â€� He immediately hid behind Fluttershyâ€™s foreleg and shook like a leaf.

Â 

Â 

â€œYep thatâ€™s me. Spike, the coolest dragonâ€¦â€� He paused as soon as he saw the frightened child â€œOh, uh... Hi there little guy.â€� A look of confusion mixed with concern etched across his face as he scratched the back of his head with a claw.

Â 

Â 

Fluttershy looked down at the cowering child behind her foreleg with a frown â€œOh sweetheart, please donâ€™t be scared. Spike may be a dragon, but he is the nicest and cutest dragons in Equestria.â€� She turned to Spike â€œSpike, this little one is Toby.â€� She pointed at the frightened boy with the free foreleg.

Â 

Â 

A blush formed on Spikeâ€™s cheeks as Fluttershy called him cute, but he shook away the blush and walked toward the boy â€œHey there Toby, Iâ€™m Spike. There isnâ€™t any reason to be afraid of me, Iâ€™m a cool and friendly dragon.â€� He reached out a claw to Toby for him to shake.

Â 

Â 

Toby looked up at Fluttershy who gave him a warm, reassuring nod to let him know that it was okay. He turned back to look at Spike and reached out a hand to place in the smooth, scaly claw â€œItâ€™s nice to meet you Spike. I never met a dragon before.â€� He walked out from behind Fluttershyâ€™s forelegs.

  
  
Spike chuckled â€œWell Iâ€™m glad to the first little dude.â€� He ruffled his hair gently with a claw â€œWould you like some tea or anything to drink Toby? I will fix something right up for you if youâ€™d like.â€�

Â 

  
Toby shook his head â€œOh no, that is okay Spike. Iâ€¦ Iâ€™m a little tired.â€� He let out a soft yawn and blinked his eyes tiredly.

  
  
Rarity let out a small giggle at the boy â€œWell darling, you certainly did have quite the long day today.â€� She smiled warmly at him â€œHere dear, why donâ€™t you lay on a pillow?â€� Using her magic, Rarity levitated a pillow near him and Fluttershy â€œThere you go darling, that should be nice and comfortable.

  
  
He gave her a soft smile â€œThank you Rarity.â€� She responded with a simple and kind nod as Toby crawled onto the pillow. He was small enough for his whole body to lay on the pillow and he curled up in a fetal position. Â 

  
  
â€œOh before I forget.â€� Rarity quietly spoke as she levitated a small, wool blanket over and laid over the sleeping child â€œThere, that should keep him warm and comfortable.â€™ She smiled warmly at him  _ Such a precious little darling. _

Â 

_   
_ The others dâ€™awwed at the sight as Fluttershy quietly trotted closer to him, laid down beside him,and lifted a wing over his small form. She leaned her head down to kiss the top of his head, and then looked at Twilight â€œUmâ€¦ Twilight, I wanted to introduce Toby to all my friends, butâ€¦ umâ€¦ also I was wondering if you could see what kind of creature he is? It just that I never seen a creature like him before.â€� She turned her head to give a warm smile at the sleeping boy.

Â 

Â 

Twilight gave a blushing grin â€œOh, I was hoping you would ask me that Fluttershy!â€� She clapped her hooves excitedly, but quietly as she trotted over to the bookshelves and started to levitate books from left to right. After a minute of searching â€œAha.. I think I found it.â€� She levitated an old, worn, brown binded book with her as she trotted back to the center of the library.

Â 

Â 

The book was entitled Â  _ The Big Book of Mythical Creatures & Other Worldly Beings _ . Twilight used her magic to skim through the pages until she came upon a section with a picture of a creature that had the same appearance as Toby. She carefully read the speciesâ€™ name and looked at the girls â€œWell by what this book tells me, Toby belongs to a group of species called Homo-sapiens or also known as humans.â€�

Â 

  
â€œOh my, that does sound quite interesting.â€� Rarity looked at Twilight with curiosity and interest â€œWhat else does it say about his kind dear?â€� The others looked on with the same interest.

Â 

  
Twilight cleared her throat â€œWell first, it says that humans are bi-pedals, meaning unlike us, they walk on two legs instead of four.â€� The girl looked at each with curious expressions â€œIt also says that their source of food is fruits, vegetables, andâ€¦.â€� Twilight immediately gasped.

Â 

  
â€œSugarcube, what is it? Ya look like ya seen a ghost.â€� Applejack looked at her friend worriedly.

Â 

  
A swallow of nervousness traveled down Twilightâ€™s throat that the others could hear â€œIt says that they also eat meat, chicken, and fish.â€� The others gasped and shocked expressions etched on each of their faces. Twilight continued to read and her face became horrified â€œOh gosh, it tells about the relationship between these humans and animals.â€�

Â 

Â 

â€œUmâ€¦ what does it say Twilight?â€� Fluttershy looked at her with worry and then turned to look at the sleeping child under her wing â€œPossibly, Toby couldnâ€™t be like those other humans...um.. could he?â€� A frown slowly formed on her muzzle.

Â 

  
After reading the details of the human/animal relationship, Twilight immediately closed the book and levitated it back over to the bookshelf. She looked at Fluttershy, and then down at Toby â€œI donâ€™t know Fluttershy, he is still very young to tell. However, itâ€™s best if we write to Princess Celestia informing her about him.â€� She sighed heavily and levitated a scroll and quill, and placed them in front of her.

Â 

Â 

_ Dear Princess Celestia, _

Â 

_ This morning, my friend and the Element of Kindness, Fluttershy discovered an unusual creature on her doorstep, sleeping in a basket. His name is Toby, and Iâ€™ve come to read that he is part of a species called Homo-Sapiens or humans. He is only a young human, probably the age of a colt, if not younger, and he is very sweet and polite. _

Â 

_ However, what Iâ€™ve read about his species has me deeply concerned for myself, my friends, and the entire land of Equestria. I read that these humans rely on the source of fruits and vegetables for food, but the worst part is that they also eat meat, fish, chicken, and pork. I donâ€™t believe Toby is like other humans, but he is still just so young. _

Â 

_   
_ _ If itâ€™s alright with you princess, I thought myself the the other Elements of Harmony could bring this young one to meet you and Princess Luna. The others are going to be staying the night here at the library and we will wait for your reply. _

Â 

Â 

_ Sincerely your fellow princess, _

Â 

_ Princess Twilight Sparkle _

Â 

Â 

She rolled up the scroll and tied it with a red ribbon â€œSpike, could you come here for a moment?â€� She called out to her friend and assistant.

Â 

Â 

The baby dragon waddled into the den carrying a small tray with six cups of tea on it. He placed the tray down in the center of the circle of friends â€œYes Twilight?â€� He smiled brightly at his long-time friend.

Â 

  
She returned the smile and levitated the rolled up scroll to him â€œCould you please send this Spike?â€� With a simple nod and a breath of green fire, the scroll disappeared into ashes. Twilight smiled at him â€œThank you Spike.â€�

Â 

  
â€œOf course Twilight, I am your number one assistant after all.â€� He smirked proudly and started to pass the tea to the girls. After he got done he turned to Twilight â€œIf that is all for now Twilight, Iâ€™m going to go ahead and turn in for tonight.â€�

Â 

  
â€œOf course Spike.â€� Twilight motioned for him to come to her. He complied and she wrapped a foreleg around his shoulders, and pulled him into a warm embrace. She kissed his forehead â€œGoodnight Spike.â€� The baby dragon blushed and hugged her back around the neck before going upstairs to lay in his basket.

Â 

  
Twilight smiled warmly as she watched her friend go upstairs before turning to the others â€œWell girls, I think we all should get a good nightâ€™s rest. Weâ€™ll wait for Princess Celestiaâ€™s reply and then weâ€™ll go to Canterlot. The others nodded in agreement as each slowly drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

Â 

Â 

As she carefully got up to trot up to sleep in her bed, she felt a hoof on her shoulder and looked to see it was Fluttershy â€œUmâ€¦ Twilightâ€¦umâ€¦you donâ€™t think Princess Celestia will be mean toward Toby or banish him, do you? Heâ€™s just a little colt and such a sweet little one.â€� The pegasus turned to look down at the sleeping child nestled under her wing and her heart just melted at the sight. She turned to look back at Twilight when she felt her hoof on her shoulder.

  
  
Twilight gave her a reassuring smile â€œDonâ€™t worry Fluttershy, Iâ€™m sure Celestia will be understanding of Toby and welcome him to Equestria. However, I feel it is necessary for us to let her and Princess Luna meet him, do you understand?â€� 

Â 

  
â€œYes, I understand Twilight. Goodnight and Iâ€™ll see you in the morning.â€� Fluttershy smiled softly at her friend and watched Twilight trot upstairs. Before she decided to lay her head down to rest, she leaned down and gave one last kiss on top of the sleeping boyâ€™s head â€œGoodnight sweetie.â€� She softly whispered and laid her head down close to his, and closed her eyes.

Â 

Â 

_ I sure do hope Princess Celestia and Princess Luna wonâ€™t be cruel to this little one. Also, I hope they can help us with finding out what is bothering him. _


End file.
